


[Vid] San Vicente

by sophinisba



Series: Fanvids by sophinisba [1]
Category: Madame Satã (2002)
Genre: 1920s, Brazil, Cabarets, Community: kink_bingo, Dancing, Drag, Fanvids, Gun Violence, Knives, M/M, My First Fanvid, Video
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: João Francisco dos Santos loves, fights, and performs in fabulous costumes in 1920s and '30s Rio de Janeiro. (Based on a true story.)
Series: Fanvids by sophinisba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635553
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kink Bingo 2012 (Round Five)





	[Vid] San Vicente

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanvid! I made it for the "guns/blades" square on my kink_bingo card in 2012. Many thanks to thingswithwings for technical help, to such_heights for betaing, and to flammablehat and the folks on Twitter for cheerleading. 
> 
> It contains sex, nudity, brief images of violence and recreational drug use, implied racism and social exclusion. It also has some technical issues!
> 
> The video source is the 2002 movie _Madame Satã_ by director Karim Aïnouz, and the song is [San Vicente](https://www.letras.mus.br/milton-nascimento/47450/) by Milton Nascimento.

Mediafire download links:

  * [.avi file](http://www.mediafire.com/?pk26zlttsotc7k3), 73.5 MB
  * [Portuguese subtitles](http://www.mediafire.com/?jlmtl6ej7b5sw0z)
  * [English subtitles](http://www.mediafire.com/?x04a6ojc329vc4u)


End file.
